


Finally Found You

by qianwanshi



Series: Single dads [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, single dads, wooby luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianwanshi/pseuds/qianwanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon smiled, teasing. “You don’t have to get me drunk to have me stay the night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is one part of a constantly growing au my friend & I have nicknamed Single Dads. Hopefully with lots more on they way :)

“You’ll be good for your grandma tonight, won’t you?” Hakyeon asked, turning to the backseat of his car, parked in his parents’ driveway.

 

“Yes, daddy.” Daewon answered, swinging his feet idly.

 

“Good boy,” Hakyeon said. He exited the car and moved to open the door behind him, helping his son out of his seat carefully.

 

“Daddy, did you pack my elephant?” Daewon piped up as Hakyeon set him on his feet on the ground.

 

Hakyeon smiled. “Of course I did.”

 

He helped Daewon pull on his small backpack covered in his newest favorite superhero, grabbing his other bags and walking together to the door. Hakyeon’s mother was already waiting, greeting them happily.

 

“Dad said he has a hot date,” Daewon said as he removed his shoes, giggling when Hakyeon choked.

 

Hakyeon’s mother nodded. “Well, we shouldn’t hold him up then.”

 

"I never said-" Hakyeon started.

 

"You did!" Daewon shouted. "On the phone!" He was smiling, too sweet for the little devil he could be.

 

Hakyeon kissed him on the forehead anyway, promising to see him in the morning.

 

~~~

 

Hakyeon was inexplicably nervous while waiting for Taekwoon at their table in the restaurant. This was far from their first date out, but it was a rare night without kids for the both of them. The night had endless possibilities. The thought made Hakyeon’s skin prickle with anticipation.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Taekwoon brushed a hand over his shoulders as he walked past, sitting across from him.

 

“The babysitter cancelled last minute, I had to call Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon said quietly. He was slightly out of breath, but trying to disguise it, like he’d been rushing around.

 

Hakyeon smiled. “I’m sure he was thrilled.”

 

Taekwoon let out the lightest breath of a laugh. “He didn’t mind. Jaehwan wasn’t as excited.”

 

Their dinner passed pleasantly, their long conversations drawn out over glasses of wine seeming to pass the time slowly, comfortably. They avoided talking about work or stress, and when Taekwoon actually laughed at something stupid Hakyeon said, he was sure that Taekwoon was pleasantly feeling the effects of his wine.

 

“Your cheeks are rosy,” Hakyeon said. He tried hard to not look like an infatuated teenager, but he was sure he was failing.

 

Taekwoon looked down, like he was trying to convince his cheeks to be less red somehow. He was still smiling when he looked back up, but more restrained. He looked at their long empty plates and outside at the darkened sky. “We should probably get out of here, it’s getting late.”

 

~~~

 

They walked together to Taekwoon’s car. The night air had a slight chill, just enough to give Hakyeon an excuse to hold close to to Taekwoon’s side.

 

“Hey,” Hakyeon said once they were both seated in the car.  Leaning onto the median, he pushed forward when Taekwoon turned to look at him, surprising him with a short kiss. “Thanks for dinner.”

 

Taekwoon said nothing, kissing Hakyeon again instead. Slowly, Hakyeon raised his hand to Taekwoon’s face, thumb sliding over his cheek as he coaxed his mouth open. Taekwoon hummed into the kiss quietly, the sound shooting through Hakyeon’s nerves like electricity. It was always so satisfying to be able to pull a reaction out of Taekwoon. His cheeks were still rosy and warm, his kisses loose and easy. He obviously wasn’t drunk, he didn’t even seem tipsy, really, he was simply relaxed — a state that Hakyeon rarely got to see Taekwoon in.

 

After a moment, Hakyeon tried to bring himself even closer, but ended up banging his knee awkwardly against the interior of the car. Brought back to reality, he stopped, biting his lip and forcing himself to pull away. It was somewhat embarrassing, to be their age, making out like a couple of horny teenagers in a cramped car.

 

Taekwoon sat back in his seat, clearing his throat awkwardly and starting the car.

 

“You should call Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said a minute later. “Let him know we’re almost back.”

 

~~~

 

Taekwoon’s apartment was silent when they arrived.

 

Sanghyuk pleasantly informed them that Taekwoon’s two year old son was comfortably asleep in his bed, and that Jaehwan had left hours ago. He had just been about to start watching a movie when they’d called.

 

Hakyeon sat on the couch in the next room while Taekwoon thanked Sanghyuk again, saying goodbye. He saw him out of the door and then came back to the living room, joining Hakyeon on the couch, sitting close enough to feel his warmth.

 

“Would you like another drink?” he asked, looking at Hakyeon again, finally.

 

Hakyeon smiled, teasing. “You don’t have to get me drunk to have me stay.”

 

Taekwoon choked on a laugh, looking like he didn’t know what to say in response. He didn’t need to think long, because Hakyeon was climbing over his lap and pulling him into a heated kiss. It was almost like they were picking up exactly where they’d left off in the car. No slow build up or soft touches, and Taekwoon caught the pace immediately, hands moving to wrap around Hakyeon’s shoulders, one sliding into his hair.

 

They separated, Hakyeon dragging his teeth lightly against Taekwoon’s bottom lip.

 

“Stay. The night.” Taekwoon said, breathless.

 

Hakyeon smiled. “Yes,” he breathed out. Taekwoon kissed along his jaw and neck, and a shudder rolled down Hakyeon’s spine. “Yes.”

 

Taekwoon had just undone the first button on his shirt, kisses moving toward his collarbone when Hakyeon grabbed him, pulling him back up to kiss him properly again. “Upstairs,” he said. “Now.”

 

They moved quickly, but quietly, Taekwoon leading the way and holding Hakyeon’s hand the whole way. This wasn’t the first time Hakyeon was in Taekwoon’s house, but he was unfamiliar enough to appreciate the guidance.

 

Once they were finally behind the closed door of the bedroom, Hakyeon clicked the lock and turned back, grabbing Taekwoon and shoving him backwards toward his bed. Taekwoon made no move to resist, falling easily onto his back as soon as he could, staring up at Hakyeon patiently.

 

Hakyeon took a brief moment to look him over. His clothes and hair were a ruffled mess, but his expression was annoyingly calm. There was still a heat to his face and desire in his eyes, but he was still too good at maintaining his control, and Hakyeon wanted to destroy that.

 

He climbed onto the bed so he was straddling Taekwoon properly this time, adjusting his weight so their hips ground together, just light enough to tease. Taekwoon looked amused at his transparency but said nothing, reaching instead to continue unbuttoning his dress shirt, stripping it away and throwing it aside.

 

When he finished, his hands rested on Hakyeon’s hips, pulling their hips together again. This time, Hakyeon could feel him, hot and hard through his pants. The feeling sent a shiver over Hakyeon’s skin and he pressed down again, firmly, sighing at the feeling.

 

Catching his balance on Taekwoon’s wide shoulders as their hips fell into a rhythm, all of Hakyeon’s plans of breaking that cool exterior were easily forgotten, replaced by a more pressing need to get Taekwoon out of his clothes. His fingers moved quickly over Taekwoon’s shirt buttons, only fumbling when they reached his belt buckle but adjusting quickly. His work was reciprocated by Taekwoon easily undoing his pants, making a small frustrated noise when Hakyeon’s position kept him from pulling them down.

 

Hakyeon leaned back to tug at Taekwoon’s pants, giving him room to sit up enough to pull his own shirt off at the same time. After they fell onto the floor, Hakyeon leaned a bit awkwardly to pull his pants off the rest of the way, until he was left in just his boxers. He had the passing thought that he should go slow, tease until Taekwoon was desperate, but it was too late for that. He wanted to touch and see all of Taekwoon, so the teasing could wait until next time.

 

When he looked back up, Hakyeon was surprised to see Taekwoon lifted onto his elbows, staring at Hakyeon intensely.

 

“What,” Hakyeon asked, laughing slightly.

 

Taekwoon smiled, sitting up the rest of the way to wrap around Hakyeon’s bare shoulders. “Nothing,” he said.

 

When he kissed Hakyeon again, it was slower, pulling him forward as he laid back down. Hakyeon rested on his elbows above Taekwoon, humming when Taekwoon’s hands slid down his back to rest at his hips, encouraging movement again.

 

When Hakyeon hesitated, Taekwoon moved instead, grinding his hips upward against Hakyeon’s again. They both moaned and Hakyeon caught up to the movement, feeling a comfortable heat fill his body.

 

After a moment, Hakyeon pulled away to look at Taekwoon’s face. He reached with one hand to push Taekwoon’s slightly sweaty hair away from his face, taking in his dark, dark eyes and swollen lips.

 

"Taekwoon," he said. (He thought with glee that his voice sounded even sexier than he’d meant it to, and was rewarded with Taekwoon’s cock twitching against him.) "Please."

 

Taekwoon took a deep breath in through his nose, shifting to move with Hakyeon farther up his bed. Once they settled, he pushed Hakyeon’s side, pointing toward the stand next to his bed.

 

Hakyeon scrambled away, flopping onto his stomach to open the drawer and grab a condom and lube from it. When he shuffled back, Taekwoon was sitting up, waiting.

 

He handed Taekwoon the lube, pulling him so he was kneeling and sliding his boxers down easily before pulling his own away without making a show of it. He watched Taekwoon look him up and down, swallowing.

 

Taekwoon made a quiet, unsure noise when Hakyeon rolled onto his front again.

 

"Come on," Hakyeon said, looking over his shoulder. "You know what to do." He wiggled his hips a little. Taekwoon made the face that Hakyeon knew meant he was fighting against rolling his eyes.

 

Hakyeon spread his legs when Taekwoon moved behind him, running his hand along the base of Hakyeon’s spine and over his ass, squeezing lightly.

 

It took a moment after that, of Taekwoon shuffling behind him, before Hakyeon felt a finger pressing into him carefully. Taekwoon pumped slowly at first, making Hakyeon moan into the mattress, until Hakyeon pushed against him and told him to add another.

 

The second finger brought a slight stretch with it that Hakyeon hadn’t felt in too long. He hummed happily, arching back into the touch and rocking forward, into the pressure of the mattress. Taekwoon continued to move and stretch him, so silent that it made Hakyeon hyper aware of any sounds he made.

 

"Say something," Hakyeon demanded. Sometimes Taekwoon made him feel like he was under a microscope; Hakyeon had never known someone so focused and quiet before.

 

Taekwoon pulled away from Hakyeon instead, leaving him feeling empty and needy. He was just starting to grumble when he felt the mattress shifting, Taekwoon leaning forward and kissing Hakyeon’s neck and shoulder.

 

"You look beautiful."

 

Hakyeon groaned and shoved his burning face into a pillow. Trust Taekwoon to be completely embarrassing in the moment.

 

"Are you ready?" Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon made a muffled noise, nodding against the pillow.

 

Taekwoon adjusted his position, pushing slowly into Hakyeon who sighed out a quiet moan. Pausing for a moment, Taekwoon kissed across Hakyeon’s shoulders again, giving him time to relax.

 

Hakyeon, now trapped between Taekwoon and the bed, could barely move against either to create any friction. It was frustrating and he loved it, loved having Taekwoon so close, feeling him inside.

 

He finally lifted his head again when Taekwoon started to move properly, soft noises escaping at every shallow thrust. Still unable to move to meet Taekwoon’s hips, Hakyeon had no choice but to allow him to have complete control, something that Taekwoon did not fail to take advantage of.

 

Setting a faster pace while held above Hakyeon, Taekwoon’s head dropped a bit. Hakyeon could feel his forehead against the back of his neck, and he imagined he was watching their hips as Hakyeon took everything he gave.

 

Hakyeon stretched to look behind him the best he could, the movement rocking Taekwoon’s head and making him look up again. Catching Hakyeon’s eyes, he lurched forward into a crooked kiss. Hakyeon lifted one arm behind him to rest at the back of Taekwoon’s neck, licking into his mouth and holding him close.

 

Taekwoon responded eagerly, moaning against Hakyeon before he pulled away, Taekwoon stretching to try to follow him. Hot breath puffed against the back of Hakyeon’s ear when Taekwoon dropped his head again.

 

"I want to see you," Taekwoon said, his naturally soft voice sounding breathless.

 

Hakyeon made a noise of acknowledgement, and Taekwoon pulled away from him completely. He moved away to give Hakyeon room as he rolled himself over onto his back.

 

As soon as he settled, Hakyeon latched his legs around Taekwoon’s hips and pulled him close again, knocking him off balance.

 

Taekwoon took a moment, held above Hakyeon again, to look him over. Hakyeon knew he looked a mess, but Taekwoon was too; his hair was all over and he was flushed, though no longer from the wine. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, not really moving but staring at Hakyeon. Hakyeon pulled his legs tighter again, crashing their hips together in a rough reminder of what they should be doing.

 

Finally, with one hand on Hakyeon’s hip and the other guiding himself, Taekwoon slid back into Hakyeon easily, picking up the quick pace he had started before.

 

Hakyeon moaned out Taekwoon’s name, arching against him. Taekwoon dropped so he was on his elbows over Hakyeon and kissed him suddenly, muffling the noises he made while wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s broad shoulders.

 

Hakyeon pulled away. “You’re just kissing me to shut me up, aren’t you?” he asked, playfully.

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Taekwoon smiled. “Maybe.”

 

"Mm, that’s okay," Hakyeon said. "As long as you don’t stop."

 

They kissed again, Hakyeon reaching between their bodies to grab his neglected erection. He moved without bothering to match any rhythm, kiss faltering as his focus shifted to simply feeling. He was close and he knew it, knew Taekwoon was too.

 

Hakyeon tightened his legs, using Taekwoon’s waist for leverage and meeting his hips at every thrust. Taekwoon gurgled, lifting himself, the softest whisper of Hakyeon’s name past his lips.

 

Hakyeon whined when Taekwoon said his name a second time, body tensing, ready to snap at any moment.

 

'Please,' Hakyeon grunted more than spoke.

 

It was Taekwoon whose hips faltered first, losing their rhythm as Hakyeon watched his face. He bit his lip against a choked moan, eyes closed and nose slightly wrinkled when he came. He let out a shuddering breath as his hips slowed until Hakyeon whined again, squirming under him.

 

Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon’s hand away from himself, replacing it with his own on Hakyeon’s aching cock and pumping. Hakyeon was so close and completely desperate, fistfulls of blanket and legs still tight around Taekwoon as he finally found his end, coming against his own chest and stomach.

 

The two were silent for minutes after, breathing together. Hakyeon lay still, basking in the feelings from his orgasm still tingling through him.

 

His eyes slid shut when Taekwoon moved away from him, having no intentions of moving out of his position in bed for any reason. He could hear Taekwoon shuffling around the room, but couldn’t tell what he was doing. He must have started to doze off, because he was startled by Taekwoon suddenly at his side, wiping him with a wet cloth gently.

 

“Sorry,” Taekwoon smiled slightly. He was back in a t-shirt and sweatpants, looking tired.

 

Hakyeon stayed quiet as Taekwoon finished and shuffled across the room, dropping his cloth in the laundry basket and digging through his drawers again.

 

“You look cute when you smile,” Hakyeon said when Taekwoon was almost back to his side again.

 

Taekwoon looked flustered for a moment, but didn’t falter in his steps. He handed Hakyeon another pair of sweatpants to wear overnight that Hakyeon slipped into awkwardly, still refusing to move any more than necessary. Taekwoon shifted Hakyeon with a sigh, struggling to pull the blankets from under his body.

 

When he finally climbed back into bed with Hakyeon and covered them both with the blanket, Hakyeon rolled onto his side to face him again. He leaned forward, giving Taekwoon a short, lazy kiss.

 

“You look cute when you come, too,” he said.

 

Taekwoon groaned this time, rolling onto his front and hiding his face in his pillow. He mumbled something that may have been “please be quiet”, but Hakyeon ignored it.

 

He adjusted his pillow, getting comfortable before playing with Taekwoon’s hair and staring fondly at the side of his head where one red ear could just be seen. His hand trailed down to the back of Taekwoon’s neck and over his shoulders where he finally rested. “Good night, Taekwoon.”

 

Taekwoon only grumbled in response.

 

~~~

 

Hakyeon woke up slowly, blinking against the sunlight shining through the bedroom window. He rolled over, stretching his back and reaching to wrap around Taekwoon, blinking his eyes open when his arm met with nothing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. Taekwoon was nowhere to be found in the room, and the attached bathroom was silent.

 

Dragging himself from the bed, Hakyeon straightened out his borrowed sweatpants and stretched again. His body ached a little, but it felt good still. Definitely a good ache. Leaving the bed sheets a mess behind him, he grabbed one of Taekwoon’s shirts from his dresser and pulled it on. It was slightly too big on him, something he realized with a sour face.

 

He shuffled down the hallway and the stairs, finally able to hear some noise coming from the kitchen.

 

"Hyung!" shouted a voice when Hakyeon turned into the room. Tiny Hyunwoo was sitting on Taekwoon’s lap at the kitchen table, a plate of scrambled eggs sitting in front of him.

 

"Good morning, Hyunwoo!" Hakyeon shuffled closer to the two, running a hand over the small boy’s slightly wild hair. "Did daddy make you breakfast?"

 

Hyunwoo nodded excitedly, turning to stab clumsily at another mouthful of egg.

 

He turned to Taekwoon while the boy was distracted. “Good morning,” he said, kissing Taekwoon lightly.

 

Taekwoon looked embarrassed when Hakyeon pulled away again, but there was a slight smile on his face.

 

Looking across the room, Hakyeon was able to see the time was after ten. He moved to the fridge, one hand grabbing the door and the other idly scratching his leg and bum.

 

"I can’t stay for very long or Daewon will have my head," he said, turning back to look at Taekwoon again. (He let Taekwoon think he didn’t see the expression he’d been watching him with, something dreamy and fond.) "Do you have orange juice?"

 

Taekwoon nodded and directed him, allowing Hakyeon to pour his own drink. “Will your mother mind?” he asked, after Hakyeon had sat down at the table and drunk most of the juice.

 

Hakyeon shook his head. “She’s happy to have him, but four year olds can be a lot of work.” He finished his drink with a big gulp. “Next time, we’ll all do something together?”

 

Taekwoon looked pleased and Hyunwoo nodded. Their kids hadn’t properly met yet; Hakyeon knew Taekwoon was nervous about their age gap, but with how well things were going, he also knew it should happen soon.

 

"Daddy," Hyunwoo said suddenly, turning in his lap. "Go watch cartoon?"

 

"You wanna watch cartoons?" Hyunwoo nodded and hummed. "Go say bye to Hakyeon-hyung first."

 

Hyunwoo wiggled out of his seat to the ground, waddling over to Hakyeon who was crouched, waiting for him. He said bye with a short hug, running on tiny legs immediately after toward the living room, Taekwoon watching him the whole way.

 

"I have to go help him," Taekwoon said, hesitating to chase Hyunwoo.

 

Hakyeon nodded. “Go! I have to go get changed, I know the way.”

 

Hakyeon made his way quickly through Taekwoon’s room, gathering his scattered clothes, dressing, and moving back toward the front of the house. Taekwoon was waiting for him, standing between the entryway and the living room where Hyunwoo could barely be seen sprawled out over the couch.

 

Hakyeon led the way through the door, turning to say bye to Taekwoon with a few final lingering kisses.

 

Taekwoon called his name as he moved to leave, making him turn again. “I-,” he cleared his throat lightly. “I had fun.”

 

It made Hakyeon smile, how sweet but unsure Taekwoon could be; and his heart race at what he’d thought Taekwoon was going to say. “Me too,” he simply said.

 

When Taekwoon kissed him again, Hakyeon pulled him close, drawing it out. He knew it was a lot for a goodbye kiss, with his hand in Taekwoon’s hair and sucking lightly on his lip, but he couldn’t care.

 

He called Daewon as he left, feeling happier and more hopeful than he had in too long.


End file.
